


Locked In, Just Make It Out

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, not much of anything, theres not much here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haechan gets in a sticky situation with his shift manager, Mark Lee. Then theres a locked door.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Locked In, Just Make It Out

The busiest shopping season has begun. And unlike the last years, this one was projected to be huge. With the surge, Haechan found himself working 14 hour days to meet the demands. And least of all with his most hated manager Mark Lee. The heads decided before shopping season began that their teams would work more efficiently if they were set. And so Haechan was stuck under Mark Lee every day all day.

Mark wasn't a bad manager. He was actually one of the best, but he was so strict. Haechan believed that when working with others there always had to be some bending room. Mark coached his team to be courteous but firm. They were opposites, never going to be on the same page, and more often than not they were fighting.

It had been a pretty boring day. Haechan morning has him cleaning the bathrooms throughout the mall with his quiet companion, Huang Renjun. Then Renjun went on to clean around the food court while Haechan was called to Wonderland, otherwise known as the place with Santa Claus. Mark was already there getting their mall Santa ready. Haechan groaned he had hoped he wouldn't personally have to deal with Mark today but it looked like the both got Santa's lunch shift, which was always the busiest.

By break time at two Haechan could feel the beginnings of a migraine from four hours working side by side with his manager. And making it worse was that manager himself finding Haechan when he was not even halfway into his break to ask for his help at the coffee kiosk. Their main barista, Johnny, had to leave for a family emergency which would leave Mark Lee to take his place, but the man was great with words but bad with machines. Haechan wanted to refuse but deep inside his frozen heart he couldn't do that to their customers, no one wanted burn coffee, ever. So he met Mark in ten minutes at the kiosk, grabbing an apron and getting to work. They silently dealt with the crowd, which continued to grow. Undoubtedly because of Mark himself. A group a teenage girls got in line if only for a chance to talk to Mark. Haechan could admit in a way Mark Lee was handsome with his high cheekbones, deep eyes, and strong arms. This just added to Haechan's list of reasons to hate Mark Lee, he's stupidly handsome.

It was closing in on 5 o'clock, when the night shift would be in. Haechan was beat there were little burns on his hands and stains on his pants, but he didn't envy his friends who had worked in the retailers in the mall. He had seen people in near fist fights over whatever items were in the buggy. It was scary. Kun was early, with a sleepy Yangyang not far behind him. Haechan turned to tell Mark they were on their way only to find that Mark had seen them too and was about to do the same thing. The fancy peppermint latte thing Haechan had just finished crushed between them. Mark's nice black shirt was smeared with the creamy white and red drink, Haechan figured his sweater was just as bad. They were both stunned silent looking at the mess between them.

"It's ok Haechan. Let's clean this up then we'll see what we can do to for your sweater." Mark was calm as always. He moved swiftly to get the mop that was kept at the kiosk for things like this. Mark was quick while Haechan was still stuck. He had expected yelling, anger, something. Anything but this calm, careful approach. Mark softly moved Haechan aside, with a gentle hand on his back, to finish mopping up the spilled drink. Then Mark turned to get Haechan out of the booth, guiding him a hand firmly pressed on the small of his back. they got to the nearest supply room, it was rarely used because the coffee kiosk was on the opposite end of the mall from the food court, and well where else would there be more messes. The door stuck a little but a shove from Mark's shoulder persuaded it open. He pulled Haechan in and closed the door behind them. Haechan could barely hear what Mark was saying over his heartbeat in his ears. It a shock, he must have missed something important, when Mark turns away pulling his shirt off and putting it in the sink on the back wall. Haechan was fighting the biggest internal battle he's had in his 21 years while watching Mark's back, the way his muscles rippled under that pale skin.

"Come on, Haechan, bring over your sweater." Mark called glancing back over his left shoulder. Haechan was still by the door. Why was his mouth so wet HE WASN'T DROOLING OVER MARK LEE. He should have run then.

"Arms up" Mark was right in front of him then, all broad shoulders and nice abs (WHAT, SHUT UP). Hands on the waist of Haechan's sweater with the intention of removing it for him. Haechan did as he was told, letting Mark pull the loose top off.

They were in dangerous, uncharted, territory. There was no other time in Haechan's memory that him and Mark were quiet. Even very recently at the coffee stand they traded insults about each other's work ethics. But now they were chest to chest Haechan's yellow sweater being the only barrier. And they weren't saying a word. Mark stayed like that for a while longer, maybe a few seconds maybe minutes Haechan couldn't tell. Eyes connected hiding questions never voiced and answers never needed. Before turning quietly and going back to the sink to carefully wash the sweater. Mark handled Haechan's clothing with such care. Before gently handing it back. It was soaked but Haechan didn't care. He was so conscious of how he looked next to someone that looked like well Mark. He pulled the damp fabric over his head quickly. Deciding he had enough of this awkward moment he turned to escape. The door was stuck, the handle wouldn't even turn. It was jammed. Haechan felt Mark come up behind him and tensed naturally. Mark reached around and tried the door himself. He even moved Haechan aside to use his shoulder again. Nothing. Haechan sighed, distraught, he didn't even have his phone it was back at the coffee kiosk he collapsed to the ground defeated. Mark moved back to the sink to retrieve his shirt. They were stuck together, with whatever was in the air. 

"We might be here awhile." Mark mused. Like the good employee his phone was probably safely locked away in his locker. So there was no way either could call for help, they'd have to wait until janitors came around after closing. Mark hung his shirt over one of the towel rods to let it dry. That probably wasn't a bad idea, Haechan was shivering every time his shirt touched his skin. But there was no way he was taking it off in front of Mark again. Mark sat down next to him, stretching out his legs, leaning back against the concrete wall. Haechan was embarrassed to say he was appreciating the view. Admittedly Mark was Haechan's type. But Haechan would be damned if he fell for the man he said he hated. If he was a weaker man he'd be with all those slightly crazy girls itching just to talk to Mark but he wasn't. So he crossed his legs and sat back against the wall too.

Haechan didn't like the silence but didn't want to be the first one to speak up so he fidgeted. He was scratching his nails along the inseam of his jeans, it was something other than the awkward deafening silence, when a warm hand put a stop to it. He jumped finding Mark was looking at him. Deeply.

"Please Haechan stop fidgeting." Mark didn't move his hand. He left it pressed onto of Haechan's, squeezing along his thigh, slotting their fingers together. Haechan is not a weak man. He is. Not.

"Mark" his voice was small, breathy. His legs were tingling, his fingers where they touched Mark's were burning. With his other hand he reached out fingers brushing slowly over Mark's cheek. Then he, he lost his mind, following his fingertips closely until there were lips. He took in a shaky breath before pressing in, lips touching. It was soft and sweet. And oh so gentle. Then Mark's hand squeezed tightly on Haechan's thigh, pulling Haechan towards him. With a gasp Haechan found himself on Mark's lap. One still softly along his cheek the other steading himself against the hard, solid chest beneath him. Mark pulled him back in and this wasn't gentle, it was hot wet dirty. Haechan heard his embarrassing panted whines caught between their lips, rolling from his tongue to Mark's. They separated for air, Mark rested his forehead against Haechan's collar puffs of warm air vastly different then the cool wet fabric of his sweater.

"You kissed me" Haechan whimpered.

"You kissed me first"

"Well I'm not going to apologize" Haechan huffed. Mark chuckled bringing Haechan's hand from his chest to lightly kiss the palm.

"Wouldn't believe you if you did."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows looking down at the tanned fingers in his hand. Then brightened up when he caught Haechan's eyes. He pulled Haechan close with his other hand, still on the other's thigh.

"And here I thought you hated me"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoyed. Not 100% satisfied but was getting there.
> 
> I let go a bunch of my other works. They're out there somewhere. Come find me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)  
Go check out some of my favorite hobby, photography. And if you'd like, [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)  
💚☀️


End file.
